


A Christmas Card

by Alienslikedmyfantasy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Card, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Mistletoe, One Shot, Short, they're in love, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienslikedmyfantasy/pseuds/Alienslikedmyfantasy
Summary: It's Christmas time and Crowley wants to send out a Christmas card.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	A Christmas Card

After the apocalypse that wasn’t, Crowley decided that the two beings should take a picture together for the holiday season. Explaining that they could send said picture to The Them, Dog, Book Girl, that one guy Book Girl was with, and Madam Tracy. Upon Aziraphale’s insistence, one would be sent to Mr. Shadwell as well (though there would be a snarky comment hidden on the back).

Aziraphale was reading one of his many books, again, standing in the middle of the room while the demon fiddled around with the new camera. With a quiet laugh, Crowley finished setting up the camera with a snap and shouted “Hey Angel! Catch!”

Limbs flailing, Crowley threw himself across the room, trusting his angel would catch him; nonetheless squeezing his eyes tightly shut and hoping for the best (his angel was distracted with a book, so, better be prepared).

With only a second to think, Aziraphale ripped his eyes from the old pages with shock. His eyes flying open with surprise, he dropped his book (which was miraculously transported onto his desk, left open to the current page thanks to a certain demon) and braced for impact.

“Oh dear”

Aziraphale whispered quickly.

WHUMP!

Crowley hit Azirphale at the speed of, well, a running demon, if you can call what Crowley was doing running. When he felt something soft instead of the hard wood floor. Slowly, his eyes opened one by one. Seeing Aziraphale’s face, mouth agape and looking mighty cross, Crowley let out a great and toothy grin. That special smug grin his saved only for his angel.

_Wow Angel, you’re pretty strong_ the demon thought.

_Crowley’s incredibly light_ , Aziraphale thought. Then he stared down at the mess of limbs in his arms, all he could think of was that smile.

After a moment, Aziraphale finally closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and caught his breath, in his steadiest voice, smirked, “Ready for the photograph are we then dear boy?”

“Yup.” Crowley popped the ‘p’ and the end and looked into his angel’s pale blue eyes. He quickly pulled his eyes away before he got lost and looked towards the camera yelling “CHEESE!”

The camera snapped just as Aziraphale rolled his eyes, thinking, _Oh dear Lord give me strength_.

That was the exact moment the angel first noticed the mistletoe hanging just above the two beings. He blushed and began to think, _Well, it is quite a longstanding tradition and it would be a shame to break it. Not that this isn’t the perfect excuse to kiss Crowley and I have wanted to kiss Crowley. Well, I suppose this is happening now._

Crowley was preparing to take another picture when he was suddenly falling. He had fallen before, but this was an entirely different sensation. No boiling sulfur or pain, but strange nonetheless. There were still arms around him, but they felt slightly tighter and he felt something on his chest grow closer. His glasses fell off, dangling from his ear. Before he could say anything, he was staring into two shining blue eyes, very close to his own yellow ones. _Oh_ , he thought, _I’ve been dipped_. Crowley was now turning scarlet, his mouth falling open, then shutting, then opening again. He was getting lost in those eyes again. Then the eyes were gone, no, closed, and before Crowley could even begin to worry, there were lips, Aziraphale’s lips, on his own.

_OH G- SA- SOMEONE! IS AZIRAPHALE KISSING ME RIGHT NOW?!_

Crowley’s mind was racing. He wanted to scream his happiness from the roof tops. One big ‘Wahoo” echoing off into the stars. Of course Crowley was thinking all of these things, but he was utterly frozen. He couldn’t move.

Meanwhile Aziraphale’s mind was blank for the first time in his extensive life. He felt like he was floating. Once his lips made contact, he felt the biggest wave of love he had ever felt wash over him. _Crowley does love me_ he realized.

After what felt like ages, they pulled apart and Aziraphale opened his eyes. Confused, he pulled his head back and his eyebrows together to get a better look at Crowley, who was still staring at him and seemed to be in shock.

“Crowley?”

After what felt like forever, a noise that wasn’t quite a squeak, but also wasn’t quite a word either came out of Crowley.

“Dear, you’re smoking.”

The camera clicked again.

Crowley had to bring himself back to Earth. His hair slowly doused and after restarting what was left of his mind, Crowley began to speak again.

“Do you- what just- did you just- **Kiss me**?”

Aziraphale nodded sheepishly. He was still holding Crowley tightly, in this dip.

Crowley blew out a rattling breath. “Why?”

“Well- it’s just that- well- I- well…….”

Crowley stared at the angel as he stammered out his reply. He was always patient with his angel.

“Well……I love you…”

Crowley saw stars. Not unlike the stars one sees when they get hit in the head in the cartoons he liked so much. But he also saw stars in Aziraphale’s eyes, and knew that he meant it.

“I- well- I- um- ngk-” Crowley couldn’t seem to get the words out. _Just say it you bloody idiot!_ But the words still failed to form on his snakish tongue.

After a stream of what seemed like never-ending nonsense, Crowley spluttered to a halt as Aziraphale leaned in closer. With a breath into his ear, just a whisper were the words: “I know.”

“You know?!” Crowley blurted.

“Dear, I’m an angel, I can feel love.”

“Oh….well- um- ngk-” Aziraphale just smiled as he watched his demon splutter on, utterly wordless.

After calming down a little, Crowley muttered, “can we try that again? Please?”

Aziraphale just smiled and kissed him again.

The camera clicked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. I posted it on Tumblr first (also @alienslikedmyfantasy), but thought I should put it here too.  
> The art at the end is also by me.  
> (Please do not copy to another site)  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
